Chubby Luffy
by luffysama
Summary: Sanji has a new challenge, to fatten Luffy up!  What happens when Sanji starts falling in love with his new fat captain Luffy?  Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chubby Luffy **

_by LuffySama_

**Pairing: **Sanji x Luffy, Sanlu

**Summary:** Sanji has a new challenge, to fatten Luffy up!

**Warnings:** Yaoi and future M-rated action.

* * *

><p>"Nami-swannn, I brought you a little snack!"<p>

Sanji cruised across the deck lovingly presenting his dessert dish. It was one he was particularly proud of, a chocolate tiramisu cake with three layers of south blue cream. He flourished it with a swirl of light chocolate sauce and a goji berry on top.

Food was an art. He placed the dish down with a happy sigh.

Nami had been engrossed in her maps as usual, and responded with a simple 'thank you'. It was one of those rare occasions where Luffy and Usopp were far too busy getting up to mischief to see the treat and beg Sanji for some food as well.

Sanji leaned against the rails as he lit up a self congratulatory smoke on a job well done.

"How does it taste?"

Nami smiled as she licked the fork clean. "Delicious, Sanji! You're really good at desserts."

Sanji grinned at the compliment, but raised an eyebrow when he saw the dish being set back down onto the tea table. He took another breath of smoke, watching Nami sigh.

"Something wrong?"

"Well," Nami hesitated with a nervous laugh. "I do love treats, but maybe I should cut back a little. I'm starting to get a little pudgey you know!"

Sanji snorted, waving his hand. "You? Pudgey? Never! You're the most beautiful navigator I've ever seen," he said reassuringly.

Nami laughed again, poking at her belly. Indeed, her tummy seemed to now roll out a little over her sarong where she had once been ruler flat. Her chest too, had expanded and were a little too squashed under her fitting bra, not that Sanji could call that pudgey at all. Nevertheless, the navigator had gained weight.

"I _have_ gotten fatter. It's really not helping when you keep tempting me, I'm not used to eating so much sugar. I'm not Luffy you know!"

Luffy.

Sanji mentally pulled a face – Luffy was definitely immune to gaining weight, so it seemed. This had been troubling the blonde chef for quite a while now. He hated not being able to cause his captain to gain or lose weight, and sometimes it was crucial to survival at sea. Not that Luffy had ever needed to.

"I suppose I could cut back on the treats," Sanji said reluctantly, absentmindedly wondering if this meant Nami's chest would shrink back to their original, slimmer size.

"Thanks Sanji!" Nami looked relieved that Sanji was not offended.

"Well. Guess I can't let this go to waste," Sanji picked up the dish, then looked around the deck. "I can feed this to one of those trashcans around here. Where the heck are they?"

Sanji walked towards the front of the ship, where he spotted a glimpse of red and brown – the two trashcans where fishing over the side of the ship, bickering loudly over something to do with the bait. He sighed, taking one last look at his treasured dessert dish, that only had one bite from Nami. Now, it was to go down one of those guzzling gobs without a second of appreciation.

Luffy was the first to spot him.

"SNACKS?" He called out, a hopeful grin spreading across his face.

"Nami couldn't finish it," Sanji said glumly, holding the dish out. Within a split second, Luffy's arms had stretched out to snatch the dish from his hands. The tasty dessert was quaffed down with one large gulp, before Usopp even had a chance to protest.

Sanji sucked on his cigarette again, watching Luffy pat his stomach and distantly commenting on how good tiramisu was.

Did the boy ever get fat?

Did the Gomu Gomu fruit allow him to stay that youthful boyish shape?

Even compared to Sanji's slender frame, Luffy's body was an entirely different 'type'. He was soft. Rounded. Childish, almost, despite having put his body through countless rough battles that would have left any normal man chiselled and calloused.

Sanji bit his lip, trying to imagine his captain with some… extra weight.

The thought was initially amusing, and made him smirk for a good minute. But his smirk faded as the image of a chubby Luffy really began to sink into his brain. A chubby luffy, with his cheeks even rounder than usual. With a round soft stomach that pudged over the top of his shorts, with a nice round ass to squeeze…

Sanji blew some smoke into the sea breeze, wondering why he was thinking of such an obscene and strange image.

Chubby Luffy.

It would be a challenge. A challenge like no other chef would have faced before. A challenge to test his own abilities.

Sanji grinned widely as he watched Luffy laughing side by side with Usopp. How little did he know that he was now going to be part of Sanji's own little challenge, and Sanji was not going to lose. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small tin of fish, and proceeded to flick one towards Usopps forehead.

Usopp blinked as the slimy thing slapped his face.

"Oi. Time to catch a big one, got me?" Sanji called out. "Don't let that idiot fall into the sea this time when you reel him in."

The two trashcans squealed excitedly at the special bait they were rarely given to use.

"YES SIR!"

* * *

><p>A south blue sea king, the Siulong Monk Fish.<p>

Truly a delicacy, and a lucky catch. Sanji grinned to himself happily as he finished searing the delicious meat. The great thing about monkfish was how fleshy and juicy the meat was, some of the cuts were even better than a thick meaty steak. He poured the final sauce across the steaming hot fish.

Across the table, he had already finished a mountain of food. Satisfied, and knowing that his captain would be stuffing himself to full capacity for the first time in a long while, he rang the bell.

"Dinners ready!" He called out.

The beginning of Luffy's fattening had begun.

* * *

><p>First time writing one piece yaoi :D So be gentle when reviewing lol.<p>

X


	2. Chapter 2

**Chubby Luffy**

_by LuffySama_

**Pairing: **Sanji x Luffy, Sanlu

**Summary:** Sanji has a new challenge, to fatten Luffy up!

**Warnings:** Yaoi and future M-rated action.

* * *

><p>Sanji had never been happier.<p>

The week had been blessed with perfect weather for sailing, and he had the pleasure of cooking sea king after seaking for every dinner. Each species had been an absolute joy to roast, sautee, boil, chop – it truly was a chef's heaven to cook out on the ocean.

It was also Luffy's dream come true.

Although the rest of the crew still ate sensibly, Luffy had, as expected, gobbled up a good deal more than normal. Sanji estimated that Luffy had increased his consumption by at least 400%, which meant that everything was going to plan.

He smirked proudly to himself as he lit his cigarette.

The crew was settling down to their Eigth dinner of sea king banquet. Zoro, the Marimo head bastard, didn't look very impressed. He looked at the food suspiciously, then cast a glance at Sanji. He tch'ed under his breath and mumbled something.

Sanji swallowed thickly, wondering if he had been too obvious. He snubbed his cigarette out on the floor and looked over to Luffy.

The captain was at the head of the table, eagerly tucking in with a gigantic grin on his face. Almost grotesquely, he swallowed an entire rib of sea king meat in one gulp and pulled the bone out of his lips swiftly, before shoving another giant rib piece into his mouth again to repeat the action.

Sanji smirked with pleasure.

Within 20 minutes, the entire crew had finished their meal, and Luffy was smacking his lips happily.

"Another great feast!" He cheered, hitting the table with an empty mug. He patted his large round stomach which had blown up from so much food.

To Sanji, he loved this fat Luffy. He loved the way Luffy's face looked, glowing with satisfaction from a fulfilling meal, a wide smile on his face still sporting speckles of left over food on his lips, his eyes drooping slightly with content sleepiness.

Luffy rolled on the floor, leaning against the wall as he began to snore.

Sanji sighed.

He knew this fat Luffy wasn't going to last long. Within a few minutes, Luffy would gradually deflate until he was back to his former, slender rubbery self.

The rest of the crew had exited, thanking the chef for a fabulous meal. Only Zoro remained, with that grumpy look on his face, rummaging around the cupboards for more booze.

"Top left," Sanji said out loud with a huff.

The Marimo uncorked the bottle with a loud pop.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," Zoro grunted, as he gulped down a swig of alcohol.

Sanji sweated a little under his collar. "I don't know what you mean."

Zoro huffed loudly again as he strolled over to the sleeping captain, using his boot to nudge the fat round belly. He snorted slightly, almost laughing as his foot bounced against the fat stomach. Luffy grunted in his sleep and waved his arm to get the foot away, grumbling happy thoughts about meat.

"Catching a sea king each night," Zoro started. "Cooking a huge feast each night. Big breakfasts. Extra snack times. Giant sundaes. It's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

Sanji's fingers itched for a cigarette as he glared daggers at the Marimo. "What's it to you?"

"You're trying to get Luffy fat, aren't you?"

Sanji gritted his teeth as Zoro burst out laughing again, before taking another big gulp of alcohol.

"Don't worry," he grinned. "I'm not going to stop you. Like I'm bothered."

The chef relaxed a little.

"I wasn't very subtle was I," he admitted out loud, gazing at Luffy again. "I enjoy cooking. But I was thirsty for a challenge, you could say."

"Sounds futile," Zoro yawned, heading towards the door. He paused. "If you want my advice, you might want to try some fruit."

Sanji blinked. "Fruit?"

The door clicked as the Marimo exited.

For once, the blonde was baffled rather than annoyed with the swordsman having the last word. What did the man mean by fruit? He walked over to Luffy, crouching by the sleeping figure and poking the soft tummy that was now almost back to normal. It was as if Luffy hadn't gained a single pound.

Disappointment.

Surely he gained a bit of fat somewhere. Sanji's hands gently unbuttoned the red vest, spreading the fabric apart to reveal the flexible body underneath. As expected, the entire span of his body was untarnished with a single sliver of fat. All he could see was smooth skin rippling over lean, well formed muscle.

All apart from the belly button.

Sanji's heart skipped a beat. Tentatively, he prodded the belly button with one finger. _Soft_.

Luffy had gained weight!

It was a tiny patch, no doubt, but it was definitely extra tubby fat. Sanji patted the small bulge with loving triumph – finally, all that food he had served had an impact on his skinny rubbery captain!

He palmed the soft bulge under his hand, enjoying the sensation a little longer. Luffy seemed to purr in his sleep, stretching out before cuddling up against the wall again. Satiated, Sanji buttoned the boy back up and left him to his dreams.

For now, his mind was focused on fruit. He had not served any fruit for the past week, after only concentrating on cooked foods and desserts. Now that the idiotic swordsman had mentioned it, he wondered if the Marimo knew something he didn't.

_Fruit huh_, he grinned to himself darkly as he rolled up his sleeves.

* * *

><p>That night, there was no more sea king fishing.<p>

"Thank god," Nami said. She had been mildly annoyed by the commotion and boat swaying caused by fishing, disrupting her map studies. "A normal meal at last!"

"I'm a bit tired from all that fishing too," Usopp groaned, flexing his feeble arm.

Luffy on the other hand, was devastated.

"What do you mean no feast tonight?" He whined, completely unused to being cut off without warning. He clasped onto Sanji's arm tightly.

Sanji merely gave a smug smile. "Don't worry Captain, I have something even better for you."

Luffy blinked. "Better? Better how? Better than meat?"

The blonde captain shook Luffy's tight grip off. He headed over to the small table he had set aside, covered in a large white cloth. Grinning madly to himself, he whipped the cloth off with flourish.

"Giant Fruit Cake!" He announced proudly.

Luffy's eyes immediately turned into stars, as the rest of the crew stared in awe.

Sanji was proud.

The Giant Fruit Cake was one of his best recipes yet. 500 lbs of sugared fruit, 200 lbs of butter, 200 lbs of strawberry flavoured icing. The entire cake was coated with south blue whipped cream, then sprinkled with chocolate flakes. At the top, he garnished the cake with circles of berries and a thick goop of berry syrup.

Luffy's lower lip trembled at the beautiful sight of sugary heaven.

"Just for you," Sanji smirked, blowing a cloud of smoke.

"What!" Usopp and Chopper distantly roared with jealousy. "That's totally unfair! Nami, it's unfair isn't it!"

Nami shrugged. "I'm already stuffed," she admitted.

Zoro too, looked even repulsed by the giant offering of fruit cake.

Sanji's heart raced as Luffy slowly shuffled towards the cake in a haze, as if in disbelief. It was, admittedly, the first time Sanji had ever treated him to such a magnificent treat. Overwhelming, one could say. Luffy stopped in front of the cake, and had to look up to even see the top dripping with cream and syrup.

"Arigatou, Sanji," Were his last words.

Luffy gorged himself on the cake.

Sanji simply leaned against the counter, trying to hide his triumphant smile with the cigarette between his lips. Watching Luffy eat was… unusually satisfying today. Usually, Sanji was mildly irritated when Luffy or Usopp would choke down food without giving it proper appreciation. This time however, he was filled with pride as Luffy chomped down the cake in a rapid pace.

_That's it,_ he thought to himself eagerly. _Eat every single crumb!_

It took Luffy precisely 12 minutes to finish the entire cake, right down to the last smidgeon of whipped cream he sucked off his finger with a loud smack.

"Sugei!" He sighed, the happy aura glowing around him.

Sanji sucked on his cigarette with satisfaction.

One step closer to a Chubby Luffy.

* * *

><p>Muahaha.<p>

x


	3. Chapter 3

**Chubby Luffy**

_by LuffySama_

**Pairing: **Sanji x Luffy, Sanlu

**Summary:** Sanji has a new challenge, to fatten Luffy up!

**Warnings:** Yaoi and future M-rated action.

* * *

><p>Day 21.<p>

The smell of sugar and fruit permeated the galley.

Candied apples. Toffee banana fritters. Blackforest cherry gateau. Fruit splits. Jelly surprises. Mango trifles. Day after day, Sanji prepared dishes of beautifully prepared fruit desserts just for his captain.

Luffy was not in the least suspicious, gobbling it all down without a second hesitation. In fact, the captain had been rather attached to Sanji after such a change in feeding habits. Sanji almost considered Luffy to be a pet who had automatically grown closer to the hand who fed food.

Luffy was there now, sitting on the table and slurping down the last of his tropical cream trifle, stuffed with goji berries and mango chunks. He whistled as he patted his tummy.

"Delicious. Thank you Sanji!" He grinned.

An arm extended out to give Sanji the last plate to wash. Sanji dunked the licked-clean dish into the warm soapy water.

By the time he was finished washing and turned around, Luffy's eyes were already drooping with post-feeding sleepiness. Sanji dried his hands on his towel as he walked over with a smile, then pet the boy's tangled dark locks of hair. Luffy was remarkable cute, not to mention quiet, when he was properly fed.

Luffy hummed and closed his eyes, rubbing his head up into the hand.

"Mm sleepy," He mumbled incoherently, promptly dropping back down onto the wooden table. His legs swung in mid air, nudging against Sanji's legs.

Sanji smirked.

Luffy had conked out to sleep. Now was his chance.

Hands nervously reached to unbutton down the red vest. Luffy's body was revealed, and Sanji's hand trembled slightly as he touched the soft flesh, ecstatic with the visible results.

Luffy was gaining weight.

_Luffy was getting fatter!_

Sanji almost squealed in delight as he ran his hands lovingly over the now tenderly soft chubby flesh, now covering up all that lean muscle of Luffy's body. His nipples looked rounder and pinker. There was a gentle slope towards his tummy where most of the fat had gathered, creating an attractive cushioned bulge. His shorts clung tightly to his hips, his now chubby hips squeezed out a little over the top.

"Sugei," Sanji murmured, stroking the soft chubby body, even pinching it from area to area to measure the fatness.

Luffy snored loudly and hummed under the soothing touches.

"Beautiful," The chef commented to himself again, grabbing two handfuls of Luffy's hips for a good squeeze. "I wonder…"

Tentatively, he grasped the hips and pulled the boy closer off the edge of the table. His hands supported the weight of Luffy's lower body, and he delighted in the feel of Luffy's chubby thighs through the thin denim shorts.

_God_, he murmured, his larger hands squeezing the two fleshy arse cheeks. They were perfect!

"He has gotten fat hasn't he."

Sanji whipped his head around, turning bright red at the surprise voice.

Zoro was chuckling. Shoving Luffy back onto the table, the chef brusquely buttoned the red shirt back up. He felt embarrassed for having let his guard down – if anyone else had seen… Sanji shuddered.

"Put that booze back, Marimo," he grunted, straightening himself up.

The Marimo head grumbled.

"It's a small price to pay," the swordsman retorted. "I'm letting you make our captain turn into a ball of chubb. Don't you think that's worth a few bottles?"

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So that's why you're keeping your mouth shut."

"Partly," Zoro chirped happily. "Also I want to see where this is going."

"Going?"

The blonde chef lit his cigarette impatiently, mildly irritated that his time had been cut short exploring Luffy's new body. He eyed Zoro suspiciously as the swordsman sauntered over to the table. A strong arm reached out, coarse hand sliding up the red vest and exploring…

Sanji gritted his teeth and kicked the hand away furiously.

"Ahoka! What do you think you're doing Marimo!" He blasted.

Zoro winced slightly as he shook his bruised hand, but there was a smug smile on his face.

"Thought so," he laughed, as he headed for the door. "You're so obvious."

Sanji shook his fist as the swordsman made his escape with three bottles of prime rum. He sighed however, realizing that it was indeed a small price to pay for his dignity. If any of the other crew mates had discovered what he was trying to do, he would probably never be able to live it down.

Trying to get Luffy fat? What kind of perversion was that?

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Luffy was still snoring away on the table, oblivious in his food coma.

Sanji swallowed thickly.

_Really_, he wondered. _What kind of perversion _was_ that?_ Was he seriously that fascinated by Luffy's soft round body? Was he, dare he even think it… attracted to those types of curves?

His mouth felt dry as he stubbed out the cigarette.

Luffy's body.

Carefully, he lowered his face to press against the soft flesh of Luffy's tummy.

"Sugei," he couldn't help repeating, rubbing his cheek against the smooth flesh. His hands kneaded at the rounded hips, squeezing gently and massaging the plumper body. He was so absorbed, that he had not noticed the boy beginning to sit up.

"Nnn…Sssanji?" Luffy grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Nnn…Sssanji?" Luffy grumbled.<p>

Sanji froze.

_Shit!_ His mind screamed. He jerked away quickly, turning a bright red as he stumbled across the galley.

Luffy sat up, eye's suddenly wide and alert.

"What were you doing?" He blinked, looking down at his crumpled red vest, still revealing his tubby tummy. "Were you using me as a pillow?"

Sanji spun around to hide his face, hurriedly looking for his packet of cigarettes. His heart pounded as he hurriedly slid one out of the packet and rushed to light it. Once he had the fag between his lips, he felt infinitely more relaxed. He sighed.

"Of course not, Ahoka," Sanji said finally.

"Hnnn," Luffy didn't sound entirely convinced. "You were lying on top of me."

"I was… I was checking for your pulse."

"In my tummy?" Even for Luffy, the excuse was feeble. "That's not where my heart is."

Sanji laughed nervously. "I was.. I was checking for your tummy pulse. It tells me what you want to eat the next time you're hungry."

"Really! Wow!" The captain's eyes widened. "In that case, listen some more! I want some meat this time. Lots of meat!"

Before Sanji could speak, he felt two hands grab his face. The elasticated arms snapped back, dragging Sanji's head and his body along until his face was smushed against Luffy's soft tummy again. Sanji spat his cigarette out in surprise, face heating up rapidly as Luffy rubbed his tummy against him.

"Hear it?" Luffy grinned. "Meat!"

"Ahoka," Sanji yelled, grabbing the boy's hips.

_So soft._

He rearranged himself onto his knees, finding himself staring at the smooth flesh again where he had imprinted his face.

"Ahoka," he whispered.

Then leaned forward to kiss Luffy's tummy.

* * *

><p>Lol.<p>

x


End file.
